Coatings applied to consumer electronic devices such as cellular phones, portable notebooks, laptops, and the like are often designed to have a soft touch or feel. However, these soft touch coatings often exhibit poor stain resistance. As a result, most soft touch coatings are typically restricted to application on black or other dark substrates. Various attempts have been made to improve the stain resistance of soft touch coatings to expand their application to white and other light colored substrates. However, improvement of stain resistance is often accompanied by a deterioration of the soft touch properties. As such, it is desirable to provide coatings that exhibit a combination of good stain resistance and soft touch properties.